Frankenweenie
Frankenweenie is an upcoming 3D black-and-white stop motion-animated film and remake of the 1984 short film of the same name. Like the 1984 version, it is a parody of and an homage to the 1931 film Frankenstein based on Mary Shelley's book of the same name In the film, a boy named Victor loses his dog and uses the power of science to bring it back to life. Once the others learn of his secret, they set out to create their own monsters, each based on their respective pets and personalities. It is being directed and produced by Tim Burton, and it is scheduled for release on October 5, 2012. Plot After the death of his beloved dog Sparky, young Victor harnesses the power of science to bring him back to life. Victor tries to hide his creation, but Sparky gets out and causes havoc in the town. Cast Some actors who previously worked with the director, Catherine O'Hara, Winona Ryder, Martin Landau, and Martin Short will rejoin him on this project providing the voices. Another Burton regular, Christopher Lee, makes an uncredited cameo as Dracula in an old movie playing on TV. *Charlie Tahan as Victor Frankenstein *Winona Ryder as Elsa van Helsing *Catherine O'Hara as Susan Frankenstein, Victor's Mom / Weird Girl / Gym Teacher *Martin Short as Victor's Dad / Nassor / Mr. Bergermeister *Martin Landau as Mr. Rzykruski *Robert Capron as Bob *Atticus Shaffer as Edgar *James Hiroyuki Liao as Toshiaki *Conchata Ferrell as Bob's Mom *Tom Kenny as Fire Chief / Soldier / Townsfolk Production Development Although Burton signed with Disney to direct two films in Disney Digital 3D, which included Alice in Wonderland and his remake of Frankenweenie, development for its full-length stop motion version dates as far back as November 2005, when scripts had been written by Josann McGibbon and Sara Parriott. but was not hired until January 2009. Like the original, the feature version is to be shot in black and white. Many of the animation artists and crew from Corpse Bride are involved. Filming Filming began at Three Mills Studios in July 2010. The crew created three giant sound stages, including Victor’s cluttered family attic, a cemetery exterior, and a high school interior. The sound stages were then divided into 30 separate areas to deal with the handcrafted, frame-by-frame style of filmmaking. Compared to other stop-motion animation sets, Frankenweenie’s set is much larger. As IGN notes, the main character Sparky had to be “’dog-size’ compared to the other human characters, but also large enough to house all the elements of the mechanical skeleton secreted within his various foam and silicon-based incarnation.” On the other hand, the mechanics are small and delicate, and in some instances they had to have Swiss watchmakers create the tiny nuts and bolts. Around 200 separate puppets were used, with roughly 18 different versions of Victor. The puppets also have human hair, with 40-45 joints for the human characters and about 300 parts for Sparky. Release The film was initially set for release in November 2011, before Disney moved it to March 9, 2012. In January 2011, Box Office Mojo announced the film's new release date for October 5, 2012 with John Carter replacing the movie for the once planned March 9, 2012 release. Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:2012 films Category:Animated films Category:Upcoming